


how it should end

by jalfie5ever



Category: The Next Step
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalfie5ever/pseuds/jalfie5ever
Summary: riley has forced james and alfie to dance together, but how much do they actually hate it?





	how it should end

james and alfie were dancing. they were both angry. you could say they were angry dancing. this anger shot off their bodies as red hot lasers which fired all across studio A, which accidentally hit piper and burned off her nose and hair so now she looks like a tiny canadian voldemort who dances instead of killing people. or maybe she does both. but anyway, back to the main story. their dance was full of passion, by now they were both confused. they hated each other, didnt they? no. suddenly, they both stopped. a final tiny lazer zipped off from one of alfies 11 toes which started a small fire in one corner of the room. "i cant do this anymore" said alfie, his face very close to james's like it always is when they speak to each other for whatever reason, "i dont know what it is, i-" "oh god i love you so much" james whispered. "really?" "yeah" "oh god me too ive always loved you but ive been too scared to say it" "really?" "yeah" they stared into each others eyes and james did a single pirouette before they kissed each other, a kiss that lasted exactly 5 minutes and 3 seconds. not that anyone was timing. why does michelle have a stopwatch? "lets get out of here" then they began to pirouette past riley, they waved and said 'lmao bye' and pirouetted down the street and all the way to the airport where they pirouetted onto a plane to england. meanwhile riley answers her phone. "hey bitch its ella remember me" "yea i do how do i forget you when we spent that night f-" "yes of course anyway i heard that alfie and james just left together so im coming over i hope theres still space for me in your bed" "always hoe" "good" fwooooooooshhhhh the plane landed in england and james and alfie back flipped all the way to the hotel. they stepped inside to see eldon and west asleep in bed together. "i fucking knew it" james said and started to text hunter about how he now owes him 10 dollars or whatever money they use. then they went into the bathroom and had hot shower sex the end


End file.
